


2 Thessalonians 2:1–4

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Antichrist, Cults, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi's excitement over having a new baby brother to call his very own was coldly quelled when he was first introduced to Hiro. Ice water filled his veins the moment he laid eyes upon the child and realized how utterly wrong he looked. Tadashi had interacted with enough babies to know that the newborn his mother held in her arms was far too still too be natural, and his gaze toward their shared mother was far too intense for someone who had just been born literally hours beforehand.</p><p>As though the baby sensed Tadashi's apprehension, he slowly, haltingly turned the muscles in his neck to look at him. Tadashi felt his heart stop and his body quake as his little brother’s lips curled into a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Thessalonians 2:1–4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Possessed!Hiro   
> \---  
> This got weird, guys. That's all I have to say on that.

Tadashi's excitement over having a new baby brother to call his very own was coldly quelled when he was first introduced to Hiro. Ice water filled his veins the moment he laid eyes upon the child and realized how utterly wrong he looked. Tadashi had interacted with enough babies to know that the newborn his mother held in her arms was far too still too be natural, and his gaze toward their shared mother was far too intense for someone who had just been born literally hours beforehand.

As though the baby sensed Tadashi's apprehension, he slowly, haltingly turned the muscles in his neck to look at him. Tadashi felt his heart stop and his body quake as his little brother’s lips curled into a smirk. The elder Hamada sibling gasped and took one, then two steps back before his father took his wrist into a tight grip.

Tadashi’s gaze flitted between the demon and his tall, imposing father. "Don't be afraid," his father commanded with a deep, booming voice. "You're his older brother, so you must protect him, guard him. That is your purpose in life, do you understand?"

Tadashi, despite feeling as though he were signing his life away, felt compelled to nod. He was his father's dutiful son, what other choice did he have?

His father then led him gently by the small of his wrist to his new charge. The baby continued to stare at him with something like cruel, mischievous curiosity in his amber eyes. Tadashi felt deconstructed, picked apart until his very immortal soul was laid bare to the child, but he steeled his resolve and fought against the natural instinct to recoil away from the visual prodding. The elder sibling schooled his features into a soft expression, refusing to allow his fear to shine through. Instead, he attempted to conjure his previous love and elation to the surface on his father’s order.

The baby’s smirk melted into a pleased smile that was far too advanced for his age. “Yes,” no one said, and yet an ominous voice filled the room darkly, causing Tadashi to shiver. “He will do.”

\--

Tadashi took his guardianship duties as diligently as was expected of him. He watched over his baby brother with a constantly vigilant eye, but rather than ensuring that the child did not come to any harm, he protected the people around him by keeping Hiro pleased. He did whatever the child instructed him to do with his nowhere voice, no matter how menial or embarrassing, to ensure that his ire didn’t result in someone coming to harm. The looming threat of Hiro’s unhappiness came with the subsequent hazard that if anyone should befall a horrendous fate by the child’s hand then it would be Tadashi that would be punished.

Tadashi had only failed to perform his duties once. An elder of their group had been killed, speared through the heart by one of the many wooden stakes that surrounded the congregation's shared property. It was obvious that Hiro had done the deed, as the precision of the enormously large makeshift weapon’s entrypoint left very little room for any other explanation. Tadashi knew not what angered the child, having played delightfully with him that very afternoon. Regardless, the older sibling was beaten so severely by his father that, when directed to his humble room, he could only inch his way with short, hobbling steps. There, his baby brother sat upon his battered mattress waiting for him.

"Who has done this to you?” he asked gently, his disembodied voice filling the room with a soft warble.

Tadashi felt his facade break. All of his fear, his sorrow, his desperation surfaced through the cracks, falling as tears down his face. His body ached, but it was his soul that suffered. The blood of his elder was spilled upon his hands because he had failed. Guilt drowned his lungs, making them ache.

“I’m so sorry, Hiro,” Tadashi sobbed. He fell to his knees before the child, as he had seen others in their group do when begging for a blessing or for a mercy. “Please, don’t punish anyone else. Punish me, okay?”

The toddler carefully stood from his seat. With chubby legs, he walked forward with an extraordinary grace to his steps. The smaller boy took his brother’s cheeks into his palms and coaxed his elder sibling to gaze up at him. He wiped away Tadashi’s tears with the pads of his thumbs before smiling warmly. For the first time, Tadashi returned the affection genuinely, never before having felt unafraid of Hiro. 

“My faithful knight,” Hiro said aloud with a fondness that took Tadashi’s breath away. “Such a good, good man you are. But, you will never be punished for the malicious deeds of others. I could see the elder’s desire for you to warm his bed, and such insolence could not go unpunished. You are mine, and no other is allowed to even think of touching you. When the time comes, we will be wed. You will be my consort, and we shall rule together as a reward for your fealty. You will never again know pain or fear, but pleasure and love.”

Tadashi felt his eyes grow heavy with unshed tears, but they were not of hurt or terror. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He had never known love. While he had known the basic care and attentiveness that came with having two parents, they had never loved him. He was the incomplete vessel, the one who had failed to bring forth their ruler. If not for the use he had to Hiro, he would have been sacrificed and forgotten.

Tadashi leaned into his beloved’s warm touch. Gratitude and affection filled his heart. Something sang happily inside of him, giving him the knowledge that as long as Tadashi continued to stay devoted to Hiro, his little brother would show him the appreciation he so desperately craved. “I love you so much, Hiro.”

“And I, you, my love. Now, tell me: who did this to you?”

\---

Cass raced to the San Fransokyo Municipal Police Department as quickly as her pickup truck could possibly take her.

A decade after her sister had been kidnapped and indoctrinated into a cult, she finally got the call that the girl had been found. To her immense heartbreak, she was also informed that rather than picking up a sibling, she would be identifying a body.

Cass forced herself to swallow down her disappointment, however, as she learned that the two lone survivors of the cult’s mass suicide had been her nephews. She was determined to be strong for the sakes of the two poor souls she was entrusted to care for.


End file.
